Star Wars: The New Force Era
by Neji-Skywalker
Summary: 100 years have past after the time of Darth Krayt and a new era has dawned on the galaxy. The Jedi order has never been stronger. However the same applies to the Sith. The galaxy will never be the same.
1. Prologue

Star Wars: The New Force Era

One hundred years after the Sith-Imperial War; peace enveloped the galaxy. That was until a sudden attack on a Jedi training temple on the planet Ios. The Jedi were quick to act and launched a full investigation. Hundreds of Jedi were lost in the attack. Only two Jedi survived the attack. A Solo and a Skywalker were both found in the wreckage incapacitated. Their kids are now the only remnants of the ancient legacy. And the culprits you might ask. But of course it is none other than  
the Sith.

Prologue

Attack after attack, it came. One attack came right after the other. Like a graceful dance. Twirls, flips, kicks, blocks, and strikes. I could barely defend myself. My attacker knew this. My attacker knew that I would not last too long.  
An attack came at my left shoulder; I instinctively went to block it, when the pink lightsaber twirled and quickly changed direction now aiming at my right leg. I was barely able to block it. My mind was becoming fogged and felt my self become dreary. My opponent was in my mind. I was being mentally overtaken.  
Then it came. My attacker unleashed a devastating attack. I was being pulled towards my enemy and could do nothing to stop it. The Force grip I was in was unbreakable. My mind was dying, my spirit crushed. When I reached my enemy I was met by a sharp kick to the jaw. She then ran towards me and dealt out a fierce and complicated pattern of Makashi.  
My mind was struggling to focus. She struck at my face which I was able to block. I felt more confident that I was able to block her in such a weak state.

I was going to move towards an offensive when she then quickly twirled and struck at my stomach which I struggled to deflect. This was followed by yet another twirl and strike to my stomach, yet harder, striking my lightsaber with such force. Even though I had just barely made the block I felt a surge of strength. Once again she twirled this time lowering her body and striking at my legs with hers. I saw it and thought I could gain the upper hand. I was wrong.

I was motioning to jump while bringing my lightsaber down upon her head when she stopped in mid attack. She moved her body closer to my legs then jumped up, going between me and my lightsaber, and striking me hard in the chin with her open hand.  
I want flying back seeing her masterful use of the Gentle Fist Force style open hand combat technique. My lightsaber flew out of me hand. I landed on me hands and knees, my back towards the enemy. That was when I realized it.  
She had been toying with me. She lured me into false comfort and strength. I fell right into her trap. It was over from the very beginning. I never had a chance.  
Even while thinking this, I knew it was her. She was making me feel this way. Yet, I felt like it was true. I had to come back. I could feel her pacing. She was waiting, but for what.  
My breathing was hard and unsteady, and my vision was blurred. I knew that if I didn't relax and focus, it would end here. I calmed myself and let the force flow through me. I felt her sprinting towards me. Suddenly I saw my chance. Not to win, but to hold off my inevitable defeat.  
I reached out for my lightsaber while turning. As soon as my lightsaber reached my hand, I activated it and at that point our sabers met. I stared into the serene face of my attacker. I was sweating, panting, my face burning. But my attacker, showed no signs of fatigue. Not even breaking a sweat. My attacker challenged me, put pressure on me. So I put most of my weight to counter it. I would not lose. I couldn't.  
Then I saw it, my fatal mistake. At that moment my attacker with a slight change of foot put me off balance. It was all over. I was just a puppet, succumbing to its master. As I fell, burnt flesh filled my nostrils. I lost.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter and the ones that follow will be longer and around this length. The narrative for the prologue was just a fun way of starting off the story. I hope you like it and I would love to hear what you guys think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coruscant  
"Are you okay", the attacker called. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Laayla, thanks for asking", the Zabrak female said sarcastically as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Oh, don't be so bitter", Laayla replied twirling her lekku.

"Easy for you to say", the Zabrak, Rende Islukk mumbled while rubbing the scar on her neck.

Rende Islukk is a twelve year old Jedi Initiate. She is part of the Myynock Clan, which holds some of the strongest and weakest of the Jedi Initiates. Rende fits into the latter, which is only amplified by who she made as her best friend.

Laayle was also one of the Jedi Initiates in the Myynock Clan; however she fit into the former. In fact, she was prodigy. She had developed a new fighting technique at the age of eleven. She manipulated the graceful form of Makashi into an invincible form which she melded in with the other forms. Her force prowesses were on par with those of a Jedi Knight, but what truly made her a genius was her midi-clorian count.

Her count was absolutely average, yet she generated so much Force energy. Her connection to the Force was unrivaled. This greatly drew the attention of the council as well as others. Her genius drew the attention of a group known as the Vilanoz. The Vilanoz are a group of Jedi who broke away years ago. They are collecting support and people quickly. The Vilanoz believed she was the New Chosen One. She believed no such thing.

Laayla had her own views of the force, which only Rende knew about.

"You did well, both of you", the lightsaber instructor said. The instructor sat in the Lotus position, writing down notes relative to the battle that just occurred. He had been proctoring the afternoon fights, and would later report his findings to the Council.  
Rende knew that he would write great praise for Laayla, detailing how advanced she was. And all he would say about her was she tried and needs a lot more work.

_They'll probably think I am foolish for challenging her, but I will never give up_, she thought.  
"Rende, head over to the Med. room," the instructor said passively, without looking up from his notes.  
While walking out of the door and through the halls she could hear behind her the voice of the instructor: "Laayla that was the strongest use of the Gentle Fist Force style I have ever seen. It was equal to that of Mace Windu's." Rende didn't mind all the praise Laayla got, because she knew she would get stronger. She felt it.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Master, what is taking the council so", Zonen Solo said, his arm crossed, staring out a window. "Must we be stuck here with them?"

"Shut up Zonen. I am in no mood for another rant." Zonen's master Sterkte said. The two were in the small circular antechamber before the council chambers.

Zonen was everything you would think of when you heard of a Solo. He had dark, messy hair and was very sarcastic. Zonen was 18 and had a muscular build and a chiseled face. He had a deep connection with the force and was a renowned pilot.

Zonen's master Sterkte was a four-armed muscular women, known for her strength in combat and blunt attitude. She was fully dedicated to her padawan, even if she didn't show it.

However, the two of them were not alone. Across the room stood to other figures.

"The Treaty of Marmos", a young, beautiful woman answered.

"Correct. Under what doctrine was Marmos placed under?" a short bird-like sentient asked.

"Doctrine 5 for neglect to successfully attempt at opening negations, thereby-"

"Enough, Ylesha. You have done well".

"Thank you, Master Vogel. I wonder why we were called here. Do you think it could be to try and reconcile our parents' legacy?" Ylesha questioned.

"What do you think?" her master replied.

"No, that would be highly unlikely. The council expects that no matter what Jedi think of each other they will always treat the other with respect and dignity", Ylesha replied

"Correct".

Ylesha Skywalker was a beautiful 20 year old woman, well on her way to becoming a great Jedi. She had soft, rippling brown hair, a slender, muscled body, and beautiful brown eyes, rimmed with green. Her prowess with the force and lightsaber are only surpassed be her skills in diplomacy.

Across from her was her Master, Jwie Vogel. Master Vogel was a short, birdlike sentient. She had green fur on her body, taloned claws, two strong wings, and a yellow beak. Vogel was very strict, but very caring.

The two pairs have been left waiting for a surprisingly long time. Awkwardness filled the air around and enveloped them all.. Being called to see the council together was a big surprise and dislike for each.

The doors opened and each pair knew it was time to begin the meeting. Solo and his master quickly cut ahead of the other two and confidently strode into the room. Once Skywalker and her master entered, the meeting began.  
The group stood before the Jedi Masters and nodded their heads in respect. Ylesha looked around at the five Jedi sitting before her. _They all look worried_, Ylesha thought. Collectively the Jedi Council was stress and tired, but they new that they could never let it show.

The first Jedi Master was the female Cerean cyborg Cerv Droit. Her left cranium and her right eye were both robotic, thereby enhancing her skills as a Jedi spy and tactician. Master Droit was head of the Intelligence Corp. and proved herself to be a devastating foe.

Next to her sat a male Centaur master named Veil Sagesse. He was known for his deep insight and old habits; being one of the best teachers of the Force in the Order. His old ways have made him a legend.  
**Across from **Master Sagesse sat a female Kaminoen named Wei Koi. Master Koi was not much of a fighter with a lightsaber but with the Force. Her mastery and control of the Force is vast, earning her the title of "The Great Manipulator".  
Next to her sat someone who would not ever, at a first glance, be considered a Jedi. He wore a dark outfit similar to the one long dead Luke Skywalker use to wear. He was a very frightening sight to look upon and most people tried to avoid him. On top of his head was a line of three intimating spikes proceeding straight back. They were black and made of a steel-like material. They contradicted his peach, plastic like skin. But what truly frightened people most were his eyes. They were black and deep, like a black hole. One stare can incapacitate an enemy with fear. His eyes read death.

He has studied and mastered the secret of Sith lore and the complexity of Sith techniques techniques, mastering such powers as force choke and force lighting. This dark being infused Sith methods into his fighting method and his contemplation. Yet this has only strengthened his devotion to the Jedi. His name is Kanze and he is a male Alcayata- Demonio.

Finally, next to him was the Grand Jedi Master. A female who was in every aspect a human, except for her pointed elfin ears. She had white, silvery hair. She was one of the most beautiful beings you could meet and also one of the most dangerous. Rumors say she is a total creation of the force. Her grace exceeds all. Her power is matched by none. She is a Jedi. She is Evol.  
The tall Kaminoen started the meeting, "Welcome. Sadly you all know of the devastating attack on Ios. We understand your personal involvement and are impressed on your handling of the situation. That is why we are giving you this mission. Our intelligence tells us that a Senator helped to plot and carry out the attack at the Temple. We need you two groups to lead a discrete investigation."  
Zonen's face lit up, "Well has our intelligence tried to discover the location of the Sith. Some insignificant Senator should not take higher priority over those filthy Sith!"  
The Cerean master, who was head of the Jedi Intelligence Corp., replied to this hasty comment. "We are looking into the Sith's whereabouts, but you must realize that it is easier said than done. They have covered there tracks and fled to an unknown location. Coming and leaving quickly; they were very stealthy and quick, but they fled like cowards. As much as we would like for the information to just walk up and present itself to us, it can't. Your first concern should be about your mission, not how the Intelligence Corp. works."  
"Well perhaps it is that our intelligence is just not as good as we think it is. Perhaps it is… misdirected", he replied nonchalantly.  
Master Droit still retained her composure. She did not plan to get into an argument with a mere padawan, no matter what name they carried. He was not speaking to any Jedi, but a council member. She would put him in his place. She opened her mouth to speak when-.  
"Well some Jedi are blind to what is given to them. You say that we need to focus on finding the Sith, but by investigating a corrupt senator who has threatened democracy by attacking us and is in league with the Sith we would be doing the smart thing. If were to jump in and focus only on the smallest detail, we would fall into the shadow of ignorance. Would you want to be arrogant and rush into things like a fool." When this young woman spoke she held authority. She spoke so gracefully and articulate. Ylesha Skywalker spoke so much like her ancient ancestor.  
Kanze's gaze pierced through everyone in the room. This discussion was getting out of hand and off the topic. He planned to put it back on track. "All of you will go to the senate and observe and only to observe. If you have a lead, consult each other and us, but proceed cautiously. Meeting adjourned."

Ylesha and her Master walked out first. But not before Ylesha got a good look at Master Evol. _Interesting that she did not speak during the meeting_, Ylesha thought. _Something is definitely out of place._  
Zonen left the room with a look of disgust. They treated him with no respect. Zonen's anger was quickly reaching its capacity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the two groups left, the council parted. Most likely to go teach a class or resume meditation or training. Master Kanze stayed behind to look out at the beautiful city. He looked at the metropolis, feeling the beings and activity on the planet. He observed the tourist looking and taking pictures of the Temple. From the height he was at, he could not see them but he could feel them. Their excitement, the care free attitude they all held. It would be nice to live a life of relaxation, without being plagued by the burden of carrying the Force.

Soon enough, his attention returned back to what he had to do. Kanze quickly left to meet Master Evol. Master Kanze made his way to the docking pad where he was to meet her. He was worried at what they might discover at there meeting with the Chancellor. He was a sly politician who new how to manipulate people.

But the Jedi were not regular people. They made sure that the Chancellor was staying in the jurisdiction that his job allowed. After the Sith came into power and were defeated many years ago, the powers of the Chancellor had changed, along with the duties of the Jedi.

As Master Kanze was walking through the temple he felt something. Something weird was going on inside the Temple. It was not bad, but nor was it good. It was simply a feeling, but a strong one.  
Desire.  
The feeling was desire. Kanze relaxed to search for the location of this feeling. He turned his head and looked straight at a solid gray door. Kanze walked towards the door and easily recognized it as a padawan's room. However it was no ordinary padawan.

_Laayla_.

Kanze knocked on the door.  
"Padawan, open the door. This is Master Kanze." He heard shuffling and the clank of metal.  
"Coming", a young voice replied.  
The door before Kanze opened and Laayla stood before him.  
"Hello Master Kanze. Can I help you?" He could hear the smugness and confidence in her voice.  
"Yes you can. I was hoping to talk to you about your match today, but as I can see you are very busy", while looking at the clutter in the room.

"Is there something I could possibly help you with? Something you desire?" Kanze said with added pressure on desire. He wanted to see how she would react.  
"Actually yes" she replied.  
Master Kanze was surprised with her honesty.

She stepped aside of the door-frame, allowing a half-built droid to come into view. "You see, I am building an assassin droid for all of those pathetic beings, including Jedi who always mock female warriors. So instead of wasting energy on pummeling them, I can watch the droid do the work. She is female and I'm thinking of naming her-"  
Master Kanze did not have the time. "Yes, that is nice. Sorry I can't help. I have better things to do."

Master Kanze walked away. They both knew she was lying. It was obvious that she was indeed building an assassin droid- sigh - but she was hiding something, something dangerous.Master Kanze quickly made his way through the halls. He stopped as he finally reached the pad. He walked towards Master Evol.

"Kanze, I thought you would never make it. I swear you were moving at the pace of a gryloth," Master Evol said with a smile across her face. She was the only one who could shed light on the dark Kanze. She was full of joy and life.

As they entered the simple space transport, Master Evol stared at him. He felt her gaze piercing him. He turned and stared at her. "What is wrong, Kanze", she asked with authority. She was not only filled with life but she was also strict and authority. He respected her deeply.

"I am worried about Laayla. Something is out place with her.Do you think she found out?" Kanze asked the ship lifted off.  
Evol stared off for a while, obviously in thought.

"We will have to bring this up with the full Council." She finally said, now staring out the window and looking at the Chancellor's office. "But for now, we have more pressing matters to attend to."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Centares

"Pathatic", the horned being stated as he sliced the human in half.

Surrounding the being was mounds of human bodies, used as training dummies. The Sith Lord deactivated his lightsaber and walked out of the dueling arena. At this time a small human man approached him.

"Master everything is proceeding according to plan."  
" Good. Soon the Republic will be in the hands of the Sith."  
"Yes Master.  
"You have done well. You have been such a loyal servant, but I grow bored with you. There is no desire, hatred, or want in your eyes"

"I am sorry, Master."

"And that is why you must die."

In one swift movement the puny figure before him was killed. He should have known better than to trust a Sith Lord, especially the Sith Grand Master of the New Sith Order. His name was Thaed Nomed. He was an Iktotchi: two well formed horns protruded downward were his ears would, arching around his head, and his skin was course like the other of his species. His body was a weapon and the Force flowed through him with tremendous power. He looked behind himself starring at the large building made of black cortosis that had no windows and no door. And in that building was one thing: the future of the Sith.

Thaed looked up and saw a ship landing on the docks. He started to walk towards the landing pads, leaving the mysterious building behind him. As he reached the landing pad a ship landed. Walking out was two Sith apprentices. The first was covered in Mando gear, from head to toe. She was fully equipped with a helmet, which long purple haired flowed from, a jetpack, as well as two blaster pistols and a lightsaber hanging from her belt. Her Mando'a skills increased her ability as a Sith assassin. Her name was Dral Vern.

Next to her stood Quyve, a figure who stood a menacing 7 feet tall. Clad in ancient Sith armor from the neck down. On top of this armor was a sinister skeleton head. He was master of Sith science, which allowed him to fuse his head with the Darkside strong Sith armor. He stared into his masters eyes. "It has been done, my Lord. The trap is set."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 is up. This one is a little shorter than the previous one. This is really just to get the plot moving and some mystery. Thanks skywalker05 for your criticism, I really appreciate. About the Vilanoz, I mentioned them early out of nowhere, b/c they will be important later, but sorry for the confusion. Anywho Chapter 3 will be out soon and I really want to hear what you guys think.

* * *

Chapter 2

Coruscant

"Why are we just standing here. This is a complete waste of time", Zonen complained, while looking around the Senate Chambers.

"Zonen you must relax. I know how personal this mission is, trust me I do. We have to be calm and let our better judgment guide us, not our emotions", Ylesha replied softly, putting her hand on Zonen's shoulder. Zonen immediately shrugged her hand off and moved away from her, just as Master Vogel and Master Sterkte made their way towards their padawan's.

"We found absolutely nothing in the Senate archives that is in the least bit suspicious. This search is going to take a while", Master Sterkte, said.

Zonen's face lit up. "That will make it all the more fun."

"Time is of the essence. We will have to move quickly", Master Sterkte said.

Master Vogel replied, "It would be best if we split up. We can rendezvous back here."

"Fine, I like that idea. Let's go Zonen," Master Sterkte said. As Sterkte and Zonen walked away Ylesha looked at her master.

"Master, I know someone we can go to who might be of help to us. Her name is Dimensia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome Master Evol, Master Kanze. It is a pleasure to see you."

"Hello Chancellor Sauro."

"Please sit. What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Chancellor, we are not here for petty small talk. We are here on business", Kanze said coldly.

Chancellor Sauro expected this much. Jedi were scum, but this particular Jedi was bantha fodder.

"Kanze relax. Business can come later. Sauro is used to formal greetings. It is his nature." Master Evol spoke as if the Chancellor wasn't even there. That frustrated him.

"Well is obvious you want to talk about something of importance. What exactly would that be?" the Chancellor asked, wanting to move on.

"As you know Chancellor, the attack on the Temple of Ios was an inside job. Our intelligence points to Senator . It came to the Council's attention that you were given a warning of a conspiracy brewing with in the Senate. A threat directed at the convoy sent to the Temple. Why would you neglect to tell us such vital information?" Master Evol questioned.

"Master Jedi, what would make you think that I would hide anything that is beneficial to the people of the Republic. I am here to serve, not hurt", the Chancellor said smoothly.

"The point is", Kanze said, "you had information from an inside source about a possible corrupt Senator, who was in league with the Sith and was planning an attack, which you kept hidden. Is that not true?"

"Master Jedi I am surprised that you would accuse me of such a thing, because that would be treason. I am equally surprised you do not trust your Supreme Chancellor. I come across rumors everyday. I can not go around questioning and investigating every little bit of information I come across. I understand your concern, but rest assured I am doing everything I can to ensure the stability of this mighty Republic we have fostered."

"You must realize we must be alert for any kind of signs of the Sith. Anyone can be affiliated with the Sith.", Kanze stated.

"How could you think I was in league with the Sith or I myself was a Sith", Chancellor Sauro replied.

Master Evol's face shined. "We never said anything about you being a Sith. But now that you bring that up, you mustn't forget….it has happened before."

The small group shared a small chuckle. None of them was meaning it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark being stared across at the Senate building watching and waiting. All of those years of planning were finally coming into fruition. The dark being opened his mind to the Force, feeling for his Master. Finally, he felt that familiar essence of pure death. He had made contact.

_Master, everything is going as you foresaw. There search is proving fruitless. The Senator is doing everything we asked him to.  
Good. Very Good. You have done well.  
Thank you my Lord. When should I proceed?  
I am intrusting that decision to you.  
Trusting me Master? I doubt that.  
You are smart to not trust me. You are a true Sith.  
Thank you, my Lord. How long do we have to wait Master?How long must we live in the shadow of heretics?  
For a while we will have to be content with our current situation. The time is not yet right. We have to wait for them to get comfortable. Then the Republic will be ours. It will be forever in the hands of the Sith._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Coruscant

"Allow the Force to flow through you. Allow it to proceed through your body and your soul. Do not push it away and do not embrace to it. Allow it to be." Jedi Master Veil Sagesse had said this to countless students. Showing them how to interact and commune with the Force. It was the most important aspect of the life of Jedi. For it was a Jedi.

Suddenly his thoughts shifted. He felt a strong surge in the Force. He looked around. Staring at the dark circular room that himself and his class was in. He knew the other students could feel it from there expressions. It was bearing down on all of them. The situation could become dangerous if the students lost focus. The Force in unfocused hands was always dangerous.Master Sagesse pried around with the Force trying to locate the disturbance.  
Finally the Centaur master found the source of this power. It was coming from Laayla. As he gazed upon her he felt the Force radiating off of her. He closed his eyes allowing the Force to flow through him. He sensed her and started to study her using the Force. She was relaxed. The amount of power she was producing was not tiring her. She seemed calm, to calm. He began to worry that this would consume  
He felt something, but it was very subtle. Then it got stronger. Something was piercing into his mind. It was shoving all of his mental defenses aside. _Impossible_, he thought. _Who could do such a thing? Would Laayla dare do that?_ He quickly opened his eyes, to find that he was sweating, and Laayla was gone.  
"Class dismissed", he said panting. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What was she thinking?_ Rende thought. _Laayla must have lost her mind._ _To do such a thing, especially to a Jedi Master_. Rende finally reached the room. She was about to open the gray door when it opened on its own.

"Come in my dear friend. How may I help you?" Laayla said in a smooth voice that she knew would irritate her petulant friend. Rende entered the room. The room was cluttered with books from floor to bed. Scriptures hung from the wall and an object which looked like part of a holocron stuck out from beneath the bed.  
"Don't get smart with me. What you did was stupid and ignorant!" Rende exclaimed.  
"Relax, my friend. I know what I am doing. The Jedi Council does not trust me, I know that, and I understand why. However, I will not allow them to hold me back." At that Laayla got up to exit her room. Rende stood in her way not moving.  
"You really think you can stop me", Laayla said with a serious look on her face.  
"I am worried about you, Laayla", Rende said with concern. "I only want to help. Let me in, I can help you."  
Laayla walked toward Rende, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I know it is because you care", Laayla said with a smile. Then she firmly pushed her friend aside, the smile disappearing from her face. "But I have important work to attend to, work that you can not help with." She then walked out of the room.  
Rende followed, worried at what Laayla might do next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Vogel and her padawan Ylesha walked through the massive Senate building. Many Senators and delegates from thousands of planets were walking around, either conversing, gossiping, or plotting. Senator Uhikio from Kashyyyk was talking to Nudeeo, a delegate from Rodia. As Ylesha and her Master made there way past these two; Ylesha focused her senses to pay close attention to what they what they were saying.  
"Some say it was Vidfa from Gerdas. Gerdas has been having problems with the Republic and it is rumored they want revenge", the Rodian delegate whispered, looking from left to right out of suspicion.

"Rumors do nothing for the current situation. We must be careful. Something is not right here", the Wookie said showing no concern of any eavesdroppers.

Ylesha's attention turned back to where she was heading. But one thing was true- something was not right here. Ylesha and her Master made there way to the senate pod for the Senator of New Alderaan. The Senator stood, excited to see her friend.

"Hello, Ylesha. It has been to long. What do I owe this pleasure", she said with excitement, giving her old friend a hug.

"Greetings Dimensia, it has been to way long. Yet I am sad to say that the reason for our meeting is pure business", Ylesha said, returning the hug, but not wanting this to be nothing other than serious business.

"I understand", Dimensia replied, understanding the basis of there meeting. Dimensia met Ylesha long ago when they were both young ladies. Both took training courses at the Senate on politics. They retained there friendship even when parting ways: Ylesha went on to become a Jedi, while Dimensia become the Senator for New Alderaan. Dimensia had long purple, blue hair with a fairly mild complexion of light caramel. Her eyes were silver and her skin soft. She was very kind and very dedicated to her work.

"So Ylesha, how might I help you?"

"We are here on a matter of grave importance. Recent intelligence points to an inside source, here at the Senate that was involved on the Temple attack. I checked the files for Senators and others that went on the expedition to the Temple, but they were obviously tampered with. Can you recollect from memory those sent on the convoy?" Ylesha asked.

Dimensia looked sullen. "Sadly I can not. I did not participate in the convoy, but I now someone who might. His name is Planter. He is a senator aid who might be of assistance."

"Thank you, and be careful. We have reason to believe that someone here is affiliated with the Sith

"The Sith", She said shocked. "Many of the corrupt politicians are dangerous, but not that dangerous. I will, however, keep my eyes open for anything."

"Thank you, Dimensia. How are things in the Senate going?"

"Not good. There are many rumors flying around."

"So I've heard", Ylesha replied her mind going back to the talk between the Senator and the delegate. "Thank you Dimensia. I hope the next we meet, it is on happier terms.

"As do I. Good bye my friend", Dimensia said with a smile.

At that Ylesha and her Master walked away. "That was helpful, Ylesha", Master Vogel said. "We should now go and talk to Master Tasu Kete, before meeting this Planter. She knows a lot about the Senate and the Senators. She will be of great assistance to us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The meeting Kanze and I had with Chancellor Sauro was most interesting", Master Evol said starting the meeting.

"Interesting it what way Master Evol?" asked Master Wei Koi.

Kanze answered this question, "He is definitely a sly man who is looking out for himself and his allies, but he is not in league with the Sith. I could feel it."

"But that does not mean we rule him out, Master Kanze. You could have been mistaken. Remember the Intelligence Corp. did hear he had knowledge of a potential plot. Thankfully it is legal for us to watch the Chancellor thoroughly", Master Cerv Droit said.

"I agree with you Master Droit", Kanze replied. "Yet the information was to open; we found it easily. He knows that we watch him. He would not be that sloppy."

"It could be a trick", Master Wei Koi said, rubbing her long neck.

"But what would he gain?" Master Evol questioned.

Master Kanze scowled. "We must act on this information".

"But that could be falling right into the Chancellor's plan", Master Droit stated.

"We must not increase our adversaries. We are on the verge of war, and if we start having internal conflict, it can prove disastrous", Master Evol said.

"No matter what, we must be careful how we proceed." Master Sagess said. "If the Chancellor feels he is being threatened he could try and gain sympathy from the Senate and ask the courts to restrict our power."

Master Evol replied, "Master Sagesse, you sound power hungry. We must know our limitations and proceed cautiously. Everyone is a suspect, but no one is guilty as of yet."

"Sadly the meeting is not over", Master Evol said. "We have some more concerns. Both Master Kanze and Sagesse have been in situations where great suspicion hangs over Laayla. This must be dealt with, immediately."  
"What situations do you speak of", Master Droit questioned.  
This time Kanze spoke. "While walking to meet Master Evol I felt a strange disturbance coming from Laayla. She was able to sense my suspicions and successfully hide what she was doing. She also barraged her way into Master Sagess's mind. She is extremely gifted, which may be her downfall.We should keep an eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Why would the council give us this mission? It is way too personal for the two of them. This mission could be compromised, _Sterkte thought.

"Is something wrong Master Sterkte?" Zonen asked, staring at her worried face.

"No, I'm just worried about this mission. What we do now can affect the whole galaxy."

"Well, that's depressing. Thanks, now I feel a whole lot better."

"Oh shut up, Zonen", Master Sterkte replied.

"Master Sterkte, instead of talking can you try to move a little quicker. We are wasting a lot of time. This is ridiculous!" Zonen exclaimed raising his voice, his face turning read with angst.

_I knew this would happen,_ Sterkte thought. "Zonen, I understand----"

Master Sterkte was interrupted when a loud ear-piercing scream rang throughout the building. Master Sterkte and Zonen looked around. No one else in the vicinity seemed to hear anything.

"What's going Master", Zonen said while rubbing his temples.

"It's a Force scream. I think I can locate it, come on.

With that Master Sterkte went running. Zonen could not have guessed where, nonetheless he stilled followed. Master Sterkte easily made her way through the crowded halls by utilizing her large body to gently shove the bystanders, which was really necessary considering that all moved when they saw the brick wall. However Zonen had a harder time getting through the limited and congested walkways that made up the Senate building. His Master gained a significant difference ahead of him.   
However, Zonen did not worry because he could sense his Master, every turn she took and every being she pushed. He heard the curses of Devarorians and the slurring of Gungans. He knew where she was and followed in perfect sync. However he was getting increasingly annoyed. The beings would not move out of his way. They would stand there ignorant to the fact that they needed him. They did not seem to understand how important he was. He was ready to use the Force and just push these insignificant creatures out of the way. Zonen was going to voice his frustration to his Master when she disappeared.   
Her Force radiation vanished. He could no longer sense her and he could barely see her. He continued in the same direction, but felt a feeling of confusion wash over him. As he stopped to survey the area he got hit from behind by what felt like metal. He stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his composure. As Zonen recovered his rage reached his peak looking for the foolish soul. He turned and saw a sight that even startled him. Walking towards an empty hall was a being, unlike one he ever saw. But what really startled him was that the being was strong in the Force, the dark side of the Force.  
He followed the being into an empty hallway. Zonen sprinted down the hall gathering the Force around himself. He started to gain on the being when it entered a room and locked the door. Zonen ran to the door, busted it open with the Force, ran in and was prepared to fight.  
When he entered the room, nothing was there. The room was devoid of any life forms. It was a small room, for the less wealthy Senators. He looked around and saw that it was simple enough: a bright orange couch on his right side, a file container to his left, and a medium sized blue- green desk in front of him. Judging by the picture on the wall he assumed that this is the room of the Senator from Felucia.  
Zonen walked towards the desk then looked at the window behind it, it was open. It was a very nice view from hear. He could see the Jedi Temple in all of its glory. Its five spires still there, surviving hundreds of years. Zonen had never seen the Temple like this before.  
It represented the strength of the Jedi. They survived considering the many times they were close to extinction. With the help of the Force, he could see the Jedi High Council departing from a meeting. He felt the despair. _Not only are they in pain, but the Force is in pain too._  
His attention turned back to his mission, to the desk. He looked at the top of it and saw nothing that would be out of the ordinary. He ran through all of the draws and still nothing. Yet, he could feel a dark presence in the room. He quickly moved to the file cabinet and activated it. It was a flat, floating disk, which contained the files of the Senator. He checked all of the files on his datapad, but none of them were the least bit suspicious, until he got up to the last one. The whole thing was encrypted, yet Zonen was still able to crack it in a matter of seconds. What appeared for his eyes shocked and startled him.   
According to the document, the Senator from Felucia was at the Temple at Ios when it was attacked, and was one of the first to escape. He had been there as part of a commission sent by the Senate. His access codes were the same exact ones the Sith used to breach and bomb the Temple.  
Zonen put the disk in a pocket in his tunic. He had to show this to the fellow Jedi. This was a startling revelation, but he felt something was wrong. Who was the being that led him here and where had he gone? Why was there no record of the Senator of Felucia's name in his own office? Zonen stood at the center of the room, perplexed. He started to leave the room when he felt a dark energy converging in the room. The energy was dark and disturbing. It tempted him and made him feel weak. He easily recognized it as dark side energy.  
He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Yet he still could not locate the source of all the dark energy. Finally he gave himself into the power of the Force. He let it consume him, flow through his entire body.  
_There it is_, he thought. The one place he neglected to look, the couch. He walked towards it, unclipped his lightsaber and activated it. He lifted the hilt in the air activating the blade. The yellow blade shimmered in the air. The blade had seen a lot of battles and had never failed him. As he reached the couch he lifted his lightsaber and with one swipe destroyed the couch. From among the debris he saw something. It was definitely metallic. He lifted his hands and the item came to his hands.  
As soon as it reached his palm dark energy was baring on his body, crushing his will. He stared at it and instantly realized what it was: a Sith lightsaber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Master Evol walked out of the council chambers, along with Kanze.

"Her stealth skills are exceptional, Kanze."

"Indeed, Master Evol. I am interested in seeing how she interacts with the others", Kanze passively said.

"I concur. Just promise to take care of them", Master Evol said with a chuckle.

Both walked through the Temple towards the Med. Center. As the walked in the room they immediately made their way towards the furthermost room. In the room were two tables which held two women.

Master Kanze and Master Evol put the fingers to the temples of Bellezza Solo and Mae Skywalker, respectively. Both Kanze and Evol used the Force to try and restore the conscience of Bellezza and Mae.

"It feels so forced. As if they are trying to keep people out", Evol stated.

"That's because they are."

"Where could that boy have gone", Master Sterkte whispered to herself.   
She knew Zonen had fallen behind, but she thought he would still be right on her trail. He could not have lost her trail, unless something had happened to him. She stopped and reached out for her apprentice with the Force. She easily sensed him and made her way towards him. He was significantly behind her and it disturbed her that she did not sense his disappearance sooner. Master Sterkte continued to make her way towards him when she felt a spike in the Force. She felt Zonen was in pain then he suddenly disappeared from the Force. She remembered the location the Force had pointed her towards and started sprinting to it with the aid of the Force, knocking down anyone who came in her way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laayla, I can't believe you did that. I could tell the council right now", Rende yelled. Rende was scolding Laayla in the safety of her room. "I can't believe you spied on the Jedi Council. They are going to know."  
Laayla looked at her friend. "Of course they know, but they do not know it was me nor could they prove it was me, because of course they suspect it was me." Laayla inhaled a deep breath. "Besides they did not say anything of interest, everything I have already heard them say." While saying this she exhaled softly.  
"Laayla", Rende said her voice raspy, "I am worried. Many of our fellow students have been taken as apprentices."  
"Do not fear. There is a pattern."  
"What do you mean."  
"They have left us for a reason. Me, you, Guenok, Loki, and Arbmos, the best of the students."  
"Me?"  
"Never doubt yourself, my friend. You are stronger than you think."  
Laayla quickly kept talking before Rende could reply. "Your room is so neat. Don't you get bored in here."  
"I rarely spend time in here. It has never bothered me."  
" Even so, how can you bare it", Laayla said with a look of disgust on her face.  
Rende immediately was on the defensive. "Sorry, not all of us like to live like pigs", she yelled her facing starting to turn red.  
Laayla just twirled her lekku. "Whatever. I am so bored. Lets sneak out of the Temple and see the real Coruscant."  
"No Laayla. I will not be dragged into another one of your schemes."  
"But you know you want to", she replied with a smirk. "You enjoy coming with me on damn foolish idealistic crusades."  
Before Rende could reply, Laayla gripped her with a steel grip and led her towards the door. The door opened and Master Kanze stood before them, hands on his waist. "Both of you pack your things and get to the docking pack." He left them with that and strode down the hall.  
Rende was dumbfounded. She turned to look at Laayla, but found she was not there. Rende walked into her room, and started to pack, panicking on what lay ahead.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Centares

_What a beautiful day. Everyday here is a beautiful day. It is so disgusting. Yet, I must not get distracted. I must be careful where I align myself. Something is not right here. _

Shadows filled the room and yet seemed to draw away from the figure in the room. The figure clad in Mandalorian armor stood before the hologram transmitter, waiting, just waiting. She hated waiting. She took off her helmet and tucked it under her arm. She ran her gloved-cover hand through her purple hair, sighing in frustration. _What is taking him so long_? Coincidentally the screen flickered on and a dark figure appeared.

"Hello Dral Vern. I must say I am pleased to see it is you, and not that demented skull."  
"Facetious, Darth Maliss. Thaed is getting impatient and angry. What took you so long to contact us?" she said, surprisingly with no hint of frustration.  
"I didn't see the need to", Darth Maliss simply stated. "But there is no need to worry. Everything is set up and the necessary events are in motion. Tell your Master that now is the time to move out."

"Perfect. I can not wait to leave this planet."

"Please express your thoughts to someone that would care. Like a rock." The transmitter shut down quickly.

Before Dral Vern could say anything the screen went blank. _Why me_? Dral Vern thought.

She quickly made her way out of the room, the shadows filling in her now vacant space. Looking around she took in her surrounding. The workers milling around, fear written all over there faces. The Sith had been there for only 6 months and had easily taken over the world without anyone noticing. Dral Vern accessed her jetpack through her helmet and lifted off the ground. While soaring through the air she could feel the many eyes staring at her. Eyes filled with disdain.

"Master Thaed I do not trust Maliss", Quyve said with disgust.  
"Nor do I", Thaed simply replied.  
"Then why do we not just dispose with him after he has accomplished what he is needed to", Quyve said angrily.  
"You know why."  
"Of course, Master."  
Quyve stood there in silence, watching his Master. He trusted Thaed and would do anything he asked. That worried him. He truly respected this man, yet he new he shouldn't. Thaed was a Sith Lord and should not be trusted.

_I should be plotting against him, finding a weak spot in him, waiting for the right time. Yet I have no will to. Why do-. _

"Quyve is something wrong", Thaed said in a smooth, oily voice.  
Quyve immediately ended his thoughts and sealed them, less they be breached. He quickly noticed that his Master and he were now standing in front of the building. The building even disturbed Quyve.

"No, Lord Thaed."  
"What were you thinking of, my friend?" Thaed put pressure on the word friend; letting it roll off his tongue.

Quyve knew that he had to lie. Of course his Master would catch it, but he had no choice. He could not show his Master fear.

"This building; the weapon. I must express my concern. We have to handle it with caution. It could backfire if we misuse it."

"I understand your concern". Thaed's voice was becoming sharp and anger was leaking through it. He was expecting more coldness for showing weakness when Dral Vern flew overhead. She landed in front of the duo and quickly proceeded to bow. She stood up, and walked in front of Quyve. He could still see over her, being 7 feet, but the act was no less of an insult.

"My Lord, Maliss has assured me that everything is set up, and that we should start evacuating."

"Very well. Activate the alarm, and make sure the workers get the important stuff." Thaed walked away, stopping before Quyve. "Since, you care so much about the weapon, you can see to its transportation", he said with disgust in his voice, a look of disdain directed towards Quyve.

Dral Vern quickly left and assessed the situation. Friction was obviously being developed between Thaed and Quyve, and Maliss is definitely a threat, one that can not be eliminated. She would have to be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lien Ligg was a Senator, who represented the Gotal. Like the rest of his species he was extremely tall. Dark, thick hair covered his body and on top of his head rested two horns. He wore a simple tunic and a serene look on his face. He was a very calm and mysterious being. He made no enemies in the Senate, but was fond of none of them. He was very suspicious of the Republic. He started to feel, recently, that it was corrupted. He was tired, having been in meetings all day, with many different Senators, the last with the Senator Nafrat Confuni, a tall, skinny man who always looked tired. He was always seen wearing red, blue, or green. He was very quiet and kind. Yet Ligg had to work closely with him. Lien Ligg hoped that would end soon. The Gotal had a particular dislike of him.

Coincidentally, just as he was thinking about the Senator, there he was, being dragged into a conversation by the Jedi Tasu Kete who represented the Jedi on the Senate. He did not like her either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Senator Confuni. How are you?" Master Kete asked cheerfully.

"I-I-I'm fine", he stammered. "And you?"

"Very well. Well at least under these circumstances", she said in a loud voice.

"Y-yes. It is a shame what is happening", Nafrat Confuni said worriedly. His hands were fidgeting.

"Indeed. This new system of government we created was supposed to help stop corruption. Sadly it seems like everything is happening just like before", she replied with a hint of laughter.

"S-sadly y-yes", he replied.

Master Kete was content on continuing the conversation when two familiar Jedi approached her.

"Hello Master Vogel, Padawan Ylesha. I was wondering when you would visit me", she said with a smile across her face.

Master Vogel was going to answer answer, but then she turned and looked at the Senator, with a curious yet hard gaze.

Master Kete realizing the Senator was still there decided to introduce the Jedi to the Senator. "Nafrat Cofuni, this is Master Jedi Vogel and her padawan, Ylesha. Jedi, this is Nafrat Cofuni, Senator of Felucia."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zonen!"

Master Sterkte ran through the door, taking a piece of the frame with her. She ran to where he lay on the floor, and upon nearing him, felt the dark energy. She saw two lightsabers in both of his hands. Knowing the one in his right hand was his she kicked the one in his left aside. She lifted him up and settled him down on the desk. With little more than she could do for him, she reached for one of her lightsabers and approached the dark lightsaber. She activated her blue lightsaber eyeing the device of evil. She went towards the hilt of the lightsaber on the floor and swept at it. As her blade hit the hilt, her lightsaber instantly deactivated. Frightened, Master Sterkte dropped her lightsaber and stepped back.  
After regaining her composure, Master Sterkte approached the lightsaber again. She picked up her deactivated lightsaber and bent down towards the dark lightsaber. She looked at the hilt and saw the reason her lightsaber was deactivated. The hilt was made of cortosis. Cortosis was one of very little materials in the galaxy that could not be seared by a lightsaber. In fact cortosis could even deactivate a blade. She stood up and took a step back. She took out her comlink to contact the Jedi Council, but her signal was being blocked.  
Sterkte walked towards her padawan who was stirring. "Zonen, are you okay."  
"Yeah", he muttered in reply.  
"Can you get up?" sheasked.  
In reply he tried to lift himself off of the desk, but was forced back down by the searing pain in his head.  
Master Sterkte grabbed him and slung him over her right shoulder.  
Before leaving Master Sterkte walked over to the lightsaber and bent down to pick it up.  
"No", Zonen managed to yell in protest.  
"Quiet. Save your energy. The Jedi council must see this."  
Master Sterkte took out her grappling hook and used it to lift the lightsaber up. She ripped off a piece of fabric from the couch with her lower left arm. She made a small bag and placed the lightsaber in it. She then hung it from her utility belt and ran out of the room.  
Zonen reached into is tunic and pulled out a disk. He handed it to his Master. "The Senator of Felucia", he said fighting the pain "is a part of this plot."  
She had to tell Master Vogel about this lightsaber and that the Senator of Felucia might have a part in all of this. She ran with all the strength in her body determined more than ever.

"Kanze, please take care of them", Master Evol said.

"You know I would like to, Master. However I can not. We are asking them to do the impossible, to save the galaxy."

"Can we really put the fate of the future on the shoulder of these kids?"

"We have to. They are the shatter points of destiny."

"Kanze, are we leading them to their deaths?"

"Probably. But they might lead us to salvation."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Everything is proceeding as my Master has foreseen. Good, very good_, thought the dark being. He stood on a balcony across from the Senate Building. He was right across from the room of the Senator from Felucia.

_I see he found my lightsaber. Finally, I was wondering how long it would take him. But what could I expect, he is a Jedi._ The creature reached for his comlink, before it even started chirping.  
He turned around, his back now facing the Senate Building.  
He was waiting for when his inside source would contact him.

"Master, the Senator is talking to three Jedi. I am worried he will say something", said a deep raspy voice.

"Do not worry, Senator Ligg", the being replied in a harsh voice. "He will not say a thing. I am actually pleased you contacted me."  
The being turned back to the Senator's room, and saw a four-armed muscular women enter the room. _That must be his Master. This is interesting. I see she did not expect a cortosis hilt. _

"Master?" Lien Ligg asked.

The being starred more intently at the room, and noticed the women had slung the Jedi over her shoulder and had put his lightsaber in a bag. She is smart for a brute. And she has my lightsaber. No worries, for I will have it soon enough.

His attention turned back to the conversation.

"Now is the time. Give Cofuni the signal."

At that the creature ended the conversation and then jumped off of the balcony.  
--

"Set course to Dagobah", Kanze said.  
"Yes sir", said the pilot and Jedi Brute. All four seats of the cockpit were filled with Jedi Brutes, ordered to protect and aid Kanze, but more importantly his cargo. Kanze walked out of the room and down one of the corridors. Kanze stopped in front of one particular room. Kanze just stood, feeling the tremendous energy of the Force coming from the room. However, something was missing. Kanze walked into the room.  
There in meditation sat four, young Jedi pupils deep in thought. One of them was missing. He would not go on a wild chase after Laayla. It was exactly what she wanted.

"Rende, where is Laayla?"

Before the young girl could speak a voice spoke from behind.

"Here I am", said a peppy voice. "Sorry, but I didn't really feel like meditating. Especially with a certain little boy, acting like a kjiol", Laayla said staring at Loki.

"Whose a kjiol?" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"This is not the time to fool around", Kanze said staring from Laayla to Loki. "Clear your minds must be"

"Master, where are we going?", Shiganda asked

"You mean the five of you haven't figured it out yet", Kanze said while leaving.

After he left the room he walked down the narrow hall and entered his room. At a first glance it would appear no one occupied the room. That was how Kanze lived.

He sat down on the couch on the right wall and took out a holocron. Dagobah would be the best place to take all of these young Jedi. He activated the holocron and a short, yet powerful green figure stood in front of him.  
He felt like bowing in respect, even though the figure wasn't literally there. However his essence and wisdom was there. Every Jedi heard the stories of the great Yoda. It was from the holocron of Yoda that the secret location of the ancient test of fate on Dagobah had been passed down for generation of Jedi's. It is the perfect location to test the power of these five Jedi. Three of the five that came did not surprise him, one being Laayla for obvious reasons, Loki who was a trouble maker but has great potential, and the other being a Skywalker.

Master Evol sat in her humble room, meditating. The Force was flowing through her, opening her mind to cosmic powers. She felt out for the presence of the darkside. What she felt was worse.  
An empty void.  
Nothing.  
Unexpectedly, a series of images flashed through a mind. A large ship landing, being met by a figure Evol was all too familiar with, a dangerous figure in the mind of a tree, and a large explosion. The flashes ended with a shadowy figure bowing before a being she could not make out. She slowly opened her eyes. In one swift moment she got up and made her way out of the door assembling the council on the way.

"Tell Master Thaed that the ship with the weapon is ready to lift off", Quyve said.  
"Good he was worried you would not meet the deadline he had set", Dral Vern said mockingly.  
"You must find this amusing, don't you", Quyve said bluntly.  
"Not exactly."  
"You are disgusting."

"Said the talking skull."

"You are nothing. You don't know the power I hold."  
Quyve started to walk away when Dral Vern force jumped in front of him. "Your power is shadowed by your ignorance. Enjoy your time with the Weapon." And before he could answer Dral Vern used another force jump, activating her jet pack in mid-air.

"I feel a disturbance Master", Ylesha whispered.  
Master Vogel replied, "I feel it to Ylesha.  
They started searching around with the Force, sensing that Master Kete had joined them in their search.

A few feet away Senator Confuni received a transmission in the jewel in his ear. A Gotal voice spoke in his ear, "Time to move out, Nafrat. I am going to activate the bombs."


End file.
